Prince Edward County Fire Department
'History' The Prince Edward County Fire Department was created through the formation of Prince Edward County in 1998. The new fire service amalgamated the following departments: *Ameliasburgh Township Fire Department *Bloomfield-Hallowell Fire Department *Hillier Township Fire Department *Picton Fire Department *Sophiasburgh Township Fire Department *South Marysburgh Township Fire Department *Wellington Fire Department 'Fire Stations' 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 (Headquarters) - 8 McDonald Drive, Picton Opened 2016 :Ladder 1011 - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1665/415/107' Ascendant) (SN#29106) (Stock unit) :Tanker 1012 - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable :Rescue 1013 - 2004 Ford E-350 / Unicell :Grass 1014 - 2007 Ford F-450 / 2012 FD-built :Pumper/Tanker 1121 - 2001 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry (1050/1000) (SN#M6775) :Tanker 1122 '- 2019 Freightliner M2 112 / Dependable tanker (port./3000) :'Car 1 (F1) (Chief) - 2013 Ford F-150 :Car 2 (F2) (Deputy) - 2015 Dodge Ram :Unit 3 - 2009 Ford F-150 water rescue :Marine 1 '- 2017 2Tinga 17' Inflatable Rescue Boat Evinrude 30 HP E-TEC :'Fire Prevention (F4) - 2014 Jeep Cherokee :Mechanical (F7) - 2008 Ford van :Parade - 1936 Dodge / Bickle pumper Fire Station 2 (Mallory) - 126 County Road 32, Bloomfield :Pumper/Tanker 2011 - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable :Tanker 2012 - 2006 Freightliner :Rescue 2013 - 2015 Ford E-450 / Unicell / FD-built :Parade - 1958 Ford C500 / Marmon Herrington / King brush tender (Ex-Canadian Army) 'Fire Station 3 (South Marysburgh) - 3080 County Road 10, Milford' Built 1991/1995 :Pumper/Tanker 3011 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry (840/1400) :Tanker 3012 - 2015 Freightliner M2 / Dependable :Rescue 3013 - 2014 Ford E-450 / Unicell / FD-built Fire Station 4 (Sophiasburgh) - 2771 County Road 5, Demorestville Built 1971/1975 :Pumper 4011 - 2003 Freightliner FL 80 / American LaFrance (1050/1000) (SN#3180-891) :Tanker 4112 - 2017 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry (420/2000) (SN#M844) :Rescue 4013 - 2009 Ford E-350 / Unicell / FD-built Fire Station 5 - 219 County Road 3, Rossmore Built 1969 :Pumper 5011 - 2012 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (1500/1000) :Tanker 5012 - 2007 GMC :Rescue 5013 - 2010 Ford E-450 / Unicell / FD-built :Marine 2 - 2018 2Tinga 17' Inflatable Rescue Boat Evinrude 30 HP E-TEC 'Fire Station 6 (Hillier) - 14 County Road 29, Consecon' Built 2015 :Pumper 6011 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry (840/1400) :Tanker 6012 - 2004 International :Rescue 6013 - 2013 Ford E-450 / Unicell / FD-built :Parade - 1935 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (600/80) (ex-Kingston Fire Department) Fire Station 7 (Wellington) - 44 Belleville Street, Wellington Built 1947/1988 :Pumper/Tanker 7011 - 2001 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry (1050/1000) :Rescue 7013 - 2005 Ford E-350 / Unicell / FD-built :Tanker 7012 - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable :Parade - 1951 GMC / Bickle pumper (500/500) Fire Station 8 - 3819 County Road 3, Carrying Place Built 1972 :Pumper/Tanker 8011 - 2015 Freightliner M2 / Dependable :Tanker 8012 - 2002 International Durastar (?/1500) :Rescue 8113 - 2018 Ford E-450 / Unicell / FD-built Fire Station 9 - 13 Coleman Street, Ameliasburgh Built 1983 :Pumper/Tanker 9011 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry (840/1400) Fire Station 10 (North Marysburgh) - 4415 County Road 8, Waupoos East :Pumper 1031 - 1993 Ford F-700 / Almonte (625/1100) Assignment Unknown 1990 GMC Top Kick / Almonte tanker (-/1500) 'Retired Apparatus' :1998 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1808) (Destroyed in grass fire) :1997 GMC Top Kick / Almonte pumper/tanker (840/1200/20F) (SN#72763) :1997 International 4900 / 1980 Almonte / Collins Manufacturing refurb tanker (-/1500) :1996 GMC Top Kick / Almonte tanker (port/1500) :1995 Ford F-800 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1532) (Sold to Hudson Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1993 Ford E-350 / Unicell light rescue :1992 International 4700LPX / DEL Unicell walk-in heavy rescue :1990 GMC Vandura 3500 / Excel cube rescue :1989 Ford F-800 / Almonte (625/1000) (SN#3479) :1988 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500/50' telesqurt) (SN#SE 893) (ex-Gananoque Fire Department) :1988 GMC rescue :1987 GMC 7000 tanker (port./1700) :1987 GMC 7000 tanker :1987 Ford E-350 / Childs light rescue :1987 Ford E-350 / Unicell cube van rescue (Ex-Kingston Fire Department) :1986 Dodge Ram 350 rescue van :1985 Ford C-800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T85-168) :1985 Ford F-150 / FD-built water source (500/-) :1983 GMC tanker :1982 GMC C-7000 / Krohnert tanker (-/1700) :1982 GMC C-7000 / Forman tanker (-/2200) :1981 Ford F-800 / King pumper (625/500) (Sold to North Frontenac Fire Department) :1981 GMC C-7000 / Sunderland tanker (-/2100) :1979 GMC 7000 / King pumper (625/500) :1979 Ford L-8000 / Mueller-Richardson tanker (-/1700) :1979 GMC Grumman step van rescue :1978 Chevrolet C65 / MTI pumper (625 front-mount/1500) :1978 Ford cube van rescue :1977 GMC 6500 / Richardson tanker (port./1800) :1976 Chevrolet K30 / FD-built brush tender (500/300) :1974 Ford C-8000 / 1976 Saskatoon pumper (1050/500) (ex-Department of National Defence) :1972 GMC 6500 / King pumper (625/500) :1972 GMC 6500 tanker (-/1500) :1972 GMC C5500 tanker (-/1500) :1970 Dodge 600 / Thibault pumper (625/500) 'External Links' *County of Prince Edward Fire Department *Prince Edward County Fire & Rescue Facebook page 'Station Map' Category:Prince Edward County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Saskatoon apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus